


Actions Speak Louder Than Words

by mphs95



Series: The Bones Collection [7]
Category: Bones (TV), Jack Hodgins/Angela Montenegro - Fandom, Temperance Brennan/Seeley Booth - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:59:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2368430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mphs95/pseuds/mphs95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Booth & Brennan's wedding, Angela can't figure out why Booth won't talk to her.  She turns to someone for help and guidance.  Takes place after The Woman In White (Season 9)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Actions Speak Louder Than Words

**Author's Note:**

> I get that Angela was defending her friend when she was nasty to Booth. However, she went way overboard and made things worse. Seeing how Booth seems irritated by her, I get the feeling she hasn't apologized and he took her words about him looking for a fling and being sick of Bones to heart.
> 
> I do think she was coming from a good place and no malicious intentions. I wrote this after watching the wedding on my DVR since I worked Monday night. It was quite cathartic for me. Hope you enjoy it too.

* * *

                Angela was working on an ID that she put together when she got a hit. "Anthony Thompson Age 23. Reported missing by his mother on Christmas 2012. Ugh, hate these ones….."

                Pushing a few buttons, she placed a video call and was greeted by Booth,  "What do you have, Angela?"

                "Got a name for you. Anthony Thompson, age 23 from Charleston, West Virginia. He was reported missing when he didn't come home for Christmas Break on schedule from Central Michigan University on December 23rd of last year."

                "Anything else?"

                "Says here his mother was a single mother. I'll text you the mother's address"

                "Okay, thanks."

                Angela couldn't help but wonder about his abruptness. "What's with you, Big Guy?"

                "Nothing, Angela. Just trying to solve a case. That's what we do." Booth said before ending the transmission on his computer.

                Angela couldn't help but feel a bit hurt.  After helping him get his wedding to her best friend a month earlier, she figured he would at least show a bit of gratitude. All she got was a thank you at the reception before he headed off to talk to Wendell and Sweets.  Ever since he broke his engagement to Brennan several months earlier, he was always moody, but after they argued about Brennan the last couple of months, his mood towards her ranged from tolerant to abrupt.

                "He's his usual self with everyone else. What's his bug up his ass about me? I got him his wedding, damn it."  

                Exhaling deeply, she looked towards the items of evidence on her credenza. "Oh well, I have more important things to do than to ponder why Studly always has PMS around me".

* * *

 

                Booth turned off the transmission on the computer and sighed. He didn't mean to be snotty with Angela but the last several months she got under his skin and not in a good way. He was appreciative for her supporting Brennan during their difficult summer with Pelant. However, it was like Angela wanted him to be grateful to her.

                _‘Grateful to her for what? Treating me like shit? Acting like she was the only one who had Bones' best interests at heart?' I'll always be indebted to her for helping us get our wedding after our original one failed, but I just can't let it all go and pretend it didn't happen. She may, but I can't.'_

* * *

 

                Angela arrived at her husband's Ookey Room playing with a stick into a substance that looked quite familiar. "Honey if that's what I think it is, please put it away and don't take it out until I leave this room."

                Hodgins looked over to Angela. "Honey, it's just rangle from the hawk found at the crime scene."

                "Great...Honey, I need to talk but I can't when my husband is playing with barf."

                Seeing his wife's face, he put it away out of her sight. "What's up, Ange?"

                She walked in at sat at his desk. "It's going to sound very stupid and childish."

                Hodgins walked over to stand by his wife. "Angie, I really doubt that."

                "You're just saying that because you love me."

                "No, I'm not. Now, come on, spill."

                "Fine" She took a breath and then exhaled. "Is Booth mad at me, do you know?"

                "Huh?" Hodgins looked at her stupefied. "Why would he be mad at you?"

                "I don't know. I know I wasn't nice to him during this summer…..actually I was a bitch to him….a lot. But now they are married and it’s like, you know, he tolerates me for Brennan."

                "I really doubt that, Angela"

                "I don't. He's been tolerant with me at best and abrupt at worse, and only speaks to me when I speak to him. We used to at least have conversations and be friendly.  He's okay with Caroline and Cam and they were nasty to him also. What makes me the odd ball out?"

                "Here's a thought, love of my life…..why don't you ask him? He's usually abrupt with everyone here at the Jeffersonian at some point or another. He and Cam have been friends for over 20 years, so of course he's going to be cool with her. As for Caroline, getting along with the US Attorney you work with all the time with is a good thing. I think you are seeing things that are not there."

                "No, Honey, he's pissed at me still for some reason." She said as she spotted Brennan heading towards her office. "Never mind, I'll figure it out. Go play with your puke."  She walked away a few steps, then came back and kissed Hodgins. "Thanks, Honey."

                He could only watch as she headed back to Brennan's office. "Oh, Angie please don't piss more people off. As much as I love you that is something you are very good at."

* * *

                Angela hurried into Brennan's office and saw she was pulling a dress into her private bathroom. "Bren, can I talk to you for a sec?"

                _"I guess so Angela, but Booth is picking me up here in a few minutes. We’re having a date night tonight."_ Brennan said through the door.

                "What about Christine?" Angela wondered. She wasn't asked to take Christine home with her like in the past.

                _"Booth talked to Dad and he's coming to get her."_

                Angela knew that something was up. "I can take her home with me. I'm sure Max has something going on."

                _"It's fine, Angela. I guess Dad had a meeting today which is why she was here in the day care. He wanted to spend some time with her. Christine adores him."_

                "Sure, okay, Honey" Angela waited for a second and knew it was now or never. "Sweetie, is Booth mad at me for anything?"

                _"Why would you ask that?"_

                Angela hoped she didn't look like too much of a fool. "Well, it's like he tolerates me."

                _"Well, he only tolerates most of the people here because they annoy him and he thinks they’re weird. He is especially not fond of Doctor Wells, but nobody here is either."_

                "I know Oliver is a douche, but I don't care about that now.  I just get the feeling he is not fond of me. I would think he would be a little bit more grateful for me pulling together your wedding at the last minute."

                As Angela finished her answer, she was surprised by a voice behind her.

                "I am, Angela, as I told you at our wedding reception, and I am telling you now. Thank you for our wedding. Couldn't have done it without you." Booth said as he walked into the office wearing a casual dress blue shirt and slacks, walking past the artist. "Ready, Bones?"

                _"Yes, Booth I'm coming out now."_ Brennan said before came out in a burgundy jersey dress that went to her knees with matching shoes. She had quickly put her hair back in a ponytail over her left shoulder. She made her eyes a bit darker to emphasize them.

                Booth couldn't take her eyes off of his wife. The only thing that was going through his mind was the lust that punched him in the gut followed by the fact he was sure she wasn't wearing anything under the dress. ' _Gotta keep focused….food, then mind blowing sex…..food…mind blowing monkey sex…monkey sex…..maybe we can talk Max into keeping Christine overnight…'_

                "Booth!" Both women yelled simultaneously.

                Hearing the women scream at him brought him back to reality. Feeling a pinch in his pants, he nonchalantly pulled the jacket he was hanging onto in front of him. "Sorry….ready Bones?"

                "Yes, as soon as you clean up, Booth."

                When he looked back at her confused, Brennan walked to her desk and then her husband. She proceeded to wipe the corner of his mouth off. "Really Booth, drooling?"

                Quickly he took the Kleenex and wiped off his mouth. "No I'm not, Bones." he said indignantly. "Ready to go?"

                Angela wanted to test her instincts. "Booth, I can take Christine overnight if you want a night to yourselves."

                "That's okay, Max has it covered." He put his arm out and Brennan took it.

                "Good night, Angela" Brennan said before the two stepped out for the night.

                Angela watched them and now was certain Booth was angry at her. She saw his reaction to Brennan and knew that if it wasn't for the fact people were still there working, he would have ripped that dress off her friend and proceeded to have wild monkey sex with her in Brennan's office. She also knew that he would have taken her up on the babysitting offer no questions asked like in the past.

                She looked out and saw Wendell. He was also a bit standoffish with her in the last few weeks. When he would come over and see Hodgins, he would give minimal conversation with her before hanging with her husband. ' _Maybe he has an idea of why Booth is an ass to me._ '

                She yelled to him, but he kept walking towards Limbo, so she ran and caught up with him. "Wendell! Wendell!"

                He turned around when he couldn't pretend to not hear her anymore. "What's up, Angela?  I’m busy right now."

                Angela was surprised at the younger man’s standoffish tone.  "Well, I wanted to talk to you if you have a few minutes."

                Knowing he had no escape, he relented. "Sure, Ange, but you’ll have to talk to me while I am working in Limbo cataloging the remains brought in today and others for Dr. Brennan."

                She followed him downstairs. "Wendell, are you mad at me for some reason?"

                "Why are you asking me that?" he replied not looking her in the eye as he placed the box of the skeleton on the table and started to assemble the victim.

                "Well, for the last couple of months, you seem, not cold to me, but brushing me off. Booth I know has a bug up his butt about me, but what's your deal?"

                "I don't have one, Angela. I'm just really busy."

                "That is what Booth always says. You would think he would be a bit thankful that I don't think he's a douche anymore for dumping her the way he did."

                ' _Wow, no wonder he's still annoyed with her. Can't say I blame him_.’ Wendell thought as he started to work.  “Well, Angela, maybe he has other priorities at the moment besides what people think of him.”

                Oblivious to Wendell’s words, she continued.  “Well, I’m Brennan’s best friend so I should be a priority because I got them their wedding at the last minute.”

                Fed up, Wendell looked at her.  "Jesus Angela, is there anyone at the lab or the Jeffersonian that you haven’t told that you were the one who pulled their wedding together at the last minute or about how Booth should be kissing your feet because you approve of him again?  Do you ever think about what comes out of your mouth before you say it sometimes?"

                Angela looked like she was slapped in the face. "What the hell does that mean, Wendell?"

                Wendell momentarily debated on what to say, but then decided to tell her. "I heard what you said to Booth a couple of months ago."

                "What are you talking about?"

                "Asking him if he was sick of Dr. Brennan because she had his kid and wasn't attracted to her anymore. Asking him if he wanted just one more fling. What you said Angela was really nasty and uncalled for."

                Before Angela could open her mouth, Wendell continued. "And if that wasn't enough, you would tell Dr. Brennan he was cheating on her and screwing around on her, making things that much worse.  Even when Dr. Brennan forgave him, you still were a know-it-all, being nasty with him.  None of it was your business, _Sweetie._ "

                Angela was stunned when Wendell was done speaking. "I was defending my best friend, Wendell. One who has a fragile heart that was stomped on by the man she loved, the man who promised me he loved her…..how did you find out about that, from Booth?"

                "No, I overheard you that day when I stopped by to drop off my paper in Dr. Brennan's office. Booth is a man you've known for almost nine years. Your husband figured out something was wrong, most of us knew something was up, but the great seer Angela Montenegro-Hodgins didn't?"

                Seeing her face, he felt sorry for her all of a sudden. "Ange, I get that Dr. Brennan was hurting and you were pissed at Booth. I was pissed at Booth, but I got why he did what he did. People were nasty to him and everyone felt bad about it when we found out the truth. I'm just glad he and Dr. Brennan found their way back, no thanks to you."

                He hit a nerve, which Angela tried to ignore. "What, pray tell, would you have done?"

                He turned to his friend. "I would have told her not to jump to conclusions, but instead find out what the hell was going on, by snooping, stalking him, or whatever it took. Then, I would have offered her my assistance. You two are smart women and may have been able to find out the truth before Booth told Brennan."

                Angela felt the nerve hurt farther. "I did the right thing, Wendell. I stuck up for my best friend. I have no regrets for that."

                "Okay, if that's how you feel, then you shouldn't be worrying about Booth" Wendell replied before turning his back to her to do his work. "Sorry to be rude, but I have to get this done, Angela."

                Angela left Limbo feeling defeated and hurt. Wendell hit a nerve big time, but she also knew someone had to defend her best friend. Cam was Booth's friend and Brennan needed someone on her side, but Wendell's words kept creeping back at her as she went into her office and sat. After several minutes of thinking, she had an epiphany.

                Hurrying to her husband's office, she didn't see him there. She wrote a quick note, left it on his desk, ran back to her office, grabbed her purse, and left the lab. When she got outside, she hailed a taxi. She knew where to get the answers she needed.

* * *

 

                Aldo was polishing glasses when he heard the door open. Thankful for a customer, he stopped what he was doing. When he saw Angela, he gave a glowing smile. "Ms. Montenegro, what can I get you?"

                "Some advice?"

                Frustration bloomed. "Jesus Christ! What am I, a free shrink?  Maybe I should just stick out a cup with a hole in it and place a sign out stating ' _Psychiatric help five cents_!"

                Angela looked shocked and Aldo knew from what. "I'm no longer a priest. He's not going to strike me down with lightning for taking his name in vain."

                Angela took out a few bills. "Just get me a Coke with a lemon in it"

                Aldo did that and gave it to her before taking the money and making change. "So, Ms. Montenegro, what can I do you for on this lovely night."

                "I need advice. I think Booth's pissed at me still but I don't get why and I don't understand."

                "Well, if you think he's annoyed at you, I suspect you may know the reason. When people feel guilty about something, they usually don't like to admit it."

                "Hey, the guy broke my best friend's heart by accepting her proposal then was a douche by not telling her why for almost four months. I was angry at him and told him off. I did what any best friend would."

                Aldo knew exactly what she was referring to but wanted her to hear her view on it. "Well, why don't you tell me about it? Something tells me others don't agree with you."

                "He was closed off and never talked to her because he was always here or at the Hoover.  When he was home, he would talk shop with her or spend time with Christine if he wasn’t brooding in his man cave. What were we supposed to believe? A guy who pulls that shit is usually cheating on his woman or sick of her looking for a new model. He was an ass for putting her through that. It was killing her every day."

                Aldo knew that they only way to get through was with tough love. 

                "Ah yes, I remember now. You accused a devout Catholic whose father beat him, his brother, and his wife and who also nailed anything with two legs and a vagina drunk or sober if he was looking for one more fling. You asked a devoted father who was treated like shit by the mother of his oldest child and except when he was rejected by her, waited for the woman he loved for almost nine years if he was sick of her now that she had a baby and wanted something new and fresh. The same man who loved said woman so much that he was willing to live with her outside the sanctity of marriage even though in his religion it is considered a sin, denying him confession. Do I have that right?"

                Hearing Aldo repeat it back sounded much worse than how she saw it and it hit that same nerve with considerable force, keeping her from ignoring it.

                Hearing her silence, he continued. "I'll take that as a yes.  What did you do when you found out the truth about why he turned down her proposal? Did Booth tell you that he didn't think Pelant would go for innocent people?"

                When Aldo saw Angela lift her head up, he continued. "He thought Pelant would either go after Temperance, the children, or even people he worked with, people he cared about…..that included you, Ms. Montenegro. Seeing that I have your attention, tell me what you did when you found out the truth?"

                Angela thought about it. "I'm sure I apologized…..I had to have."

                But when she thought about, she realized she jumped in to help Brennan plan for her wedding before being stopped by Booth. "I'm sure I did, but I did get them their wedding after he burned down the church."

                "And the wedding…from what I've heard, there isn't a soul who doesn't know that you managed to pull off that wedding. He thanked you at the reception. What did you want, a cookie? You wanted to help your friend, but you were also trying to ease your conscience."

                "About what?"

                "Your guilt."

                "What the hell did I have to feel guilty for?"

                Aldo smiled. "From what Booth has told me, you're the one who always pushed Temperance to him. You were, as the young kids say, their biggest 'shipper'. When Booth had to lie to Temperance, she was pretty devastated. You were afraid she was going to project some of her pain onto you, blame you for it because you pushed her to give love a chance with Booth. He's told me enough about Temperance to know that to say she went out on a limb for him is being mild. You felt guilty for her pain, but also need to take out your fear onto someone and Booth was the most convenient. When you found out the truth, I have a hunch you felt really bad about what you did, but didn't want to face him. It was easier to throw yourself into helping Brennan."

                Aldo knew he had her when her eyes averted from his face. "When Booth wanted to keep everyone out of the wedding planning, I'm sure that bugged you more than a little bit. I don't think it's an unreasonable feeling, but Booth is Booth. Then, through happenstance, you were able to come through for them with a wedding that he failed to produce.  I do think that for the most part, you didn't do it to put a feather in your cap. You wanted to see them happy."

                Aldo checked to make sure he had her attention and then continued. "I do think because of his feelings of anger still towards you, you subconsciously rubbed this wedding in his face to give it back to him."

                Seeing her about to burst into tears, he gave her a bar napkin. "Come on, Angela, no crying in my bar. I dealt with enough crying while I gave confession on the battle field."

                "I'm sorry, Aldo. I just realized what a horrible friend I am to both of them"

                "No Angela, you're not." When she was still crying, he worked harder to get her attention. "Angela, look at me. Angela!" When she did, he took her Coke away and put a shot of rum in it before giving it back to her. "You're not a horrible friend. You're a human being who, well, fucked up. If you were horrible, you would be like that Pelant asshole and I can't see Seeley Booth associating with you if you were that way."

                After she finished her drink, he continued. "Words are crazy things, Angela. They are sometimes spoken without thinking about the consequences…in the heat of the moment. However, as cliché as this sounds, it's true. Actions speak louder than words, especially if there are meaningful words in those actions."

                After a moment, he continued. "Good friends know that deep down that their friends care for them, but once in a while they need to be reminded of that fact. You don't need my advice, Angela. I think you know what you have to do. You just needed to be reminded of that fact."

                "Thanks, Aldo, for everything."

                "No problem, but can you do me a favor? Come in one night with Temperance and just drink? Don't get all weepy and stuff. Also, spread the word about this place. I don't have the church to fall back on anymore."

                "Sure, no problem" Angela said as she got off the barstool.

                “Thank you.”

                She got halfway out the door and turned back. Before Aldo could ask her why she pulled a nickel and put it in a glass nearby. "Unlike Lucy, you give good advice. Make that jar with the slit, Aldo. Bartenders give advice. You should get paid for it at least."

                Angela walked out, got to her car, and headed for home. She knew what to do, but tonight was not the night, but soon.

* * *

 

                The following day, Angela walked to the coffee cart in the Mall. She was nervous as hell, but knew what had to be done. She just hoped it wasn't too late.

                Booth was sitting there with his coffee and looked at his watch. He just wanted this over with. He was tired of always feeling on edge when Angela was around. Hearing about how she pulled their wedding together only made his feeling of inadequacy worse, especially since he was the reason the original ceremony didn't happen.

                "Booth"

                He turned around and saw Angela. When he motioned for her to sit, she did. He didn't feel so bad when he saw she was as nervous as he was. Anxious for the silence to end, he spoke up. "Want some coffee, Ange?"

                "No, Booth. I'm good, thanks."

                Each sat for a minute not knowing what to say to the other. Angela realized she needed to start. "Booth, I'm so sorry."

                He was stunned but wary. "Why, Angela? What did you do?"

                "You know why."

                He knew this was hard for her, but didn't want to make it easy. "No, Angela I don't. You have to spell it out for me. You called this meeting. Yes, I'm happy it got me away from a pow wow with Hacker, but still, I have work to do."

                "I'm sorry for what I said to you all those months ago."

                "Ange, you said a lot of things this summer. To what are you referring to?"

                Damn, he wasn't going to make it easy, and she knew she deserved it. "For accusing you of trying to get a last fling in before marrying Brennan, for accusing you of being sick of her after having Christine, for instead of trying to get Brennan to find out the truth, I encouraged her instead to think you were stepping out on her, which I know now made the situation much, much worse. Most of all, I'm sorry for not telling you _'I'm sorry'_ when we did find out the truth."

                "Ange—"

                "I'm sorry for rubbing in the fact I was able to save your wedding and instead of being happy for doing it, I got resentful that you were not kissing my feet about it."

                Booth saw how hard it was for her to do this and knew the fault wasn't hers alone. "Angela, I appreciate you taking the blame, but I can't let you take all of it."

                "But—"

                "No, Angela. I didn't do Bones any favors this summer. I couldn't face her when I would come home because there would be pain or questions in her eyes…..questions that I couldn't answer, and pain I couldn't take away at the time."

                Booth sat for a moment, fighting off tears. "I was moody, angry, and was taking it out on everyone else except the person I wanted to take it out on. You were defending your best friend, Angela against someone who broke her heart. I took your words to heart and I shouldn't have taken them the way I did. I was also mad because I felt you were also hurting Bones with your crap, but what else could you think, you know?"

                Angela could tell a weight had been lifted off both of their chests. "Booth, I've known you for almost ten years. I know how you fight for Parker and how you've always fought for Brennan and I should have remembered that. Someone made me see that part of the reason I got so bitchy was the fact I may have had some guilt and needed to take it out on someone."

                "Who the hell would….Aldo. You talked to Aldo, didn't you? I bet he made you buy a drink."

                "He did, but Booth he was also right. I think subconsciously I was afraid Bren would hate me because I encouraged her to feel more and this summer, she was feeling so raw and unwanted that I was afraid of losing my best friend…the best friend I ever had except for Hodgins. I took my totally over reactive fears out on you. I should have offered to help her stalk you or something like that."

                "If you did that, Ange, Pelant may have come after you."

                "That's what you thought Pelant was going to do if you didn't break it off with Bren, didn't you? Kill either Parker or Christine, or someone from the Jeffersonian. Not five random people."

                "Yeah, I did. I have family, Ange, but you guys are my family, too. One of my enemies killed one of Bones' interns. What if Bones lost Hodgins, or you? My happiness couldn't trump hers."

                Angela was glad to have her friend back. "Studly, is it okay if I hug you?"

                "Yes, Ange, you can."

                They got up and hugged each other. "I did miss you, Ange. You're my wingman with Bones sometimes."

                "I missed you, too Booth. Someone needs to keep Hodgins hopping when it comes to romance." She looked at her watch. "Wow's it's almost 11:30. Want to walk me back to the Jeffersonian and get your wife for lunch?"

                "Got a better idea. Let's walk back to the Jeffersonian and get both our spouses for lunch at the diner."

                "Sounds good. Lead the way, Agent Booth."

                The friends walked back laughing and joking like it was in the past. The cloud that was Christopher Pelant finally was lifted far away.

* * *

 

** TWO WEEKS LATER **

                Everyone was at the Founding Father's celebrating after a case. Booth couldn't help but laugh as he caught Hodgins from time to time putting his hand under the table where his wife's leg was, followed by Angela's face.

                After about an hour, everyone got up to leave. Booth could see the couple was feeling frisky, but it would tricky to pick up their almost three year old son, get him to sleep and do what they wanted to do. When everyone else cleared out, he went to work.

                "Hodgins, Angela, you two look very tired." He saw two people look very guilty.

                "Booth, they look just fine."

                "Bones, trust me, you two are tired, are you not?"

                Hodgins caught on first. "Yeah, Dr. B, we haven't been getting much sleep lately. If we're going to get some sleep, let's hope Michael will go down after one book after we pick him up from your place. He loves Max."

                Booth knew what that was like, and how the couple covered for him last week when Bones left the lab with him on date night in a dress that showed her curves sans panties, making him very hard. They graciously took Christine for the night since Max was on a date and the couple ended up staying at the Washington Hilton attacking each other in bed until dawn.

                "We'll take Michael for the night. Tomorrow's Saturday so come get him whenever. All right with you Bones?"

                "S-sure Booth. You two probably need a lot of sleep, huh?"

                "Oh, sweetie, yes we do" She hugged Brennan, then came around and kissed Booth on the cheek and whispered her thanks. She took Hodgins' hand and they raced to their minivan and took off quickly to Booth's laugh.

                "Booth, telling them they looked tired….isn't that a bit rude to say to them?"

                "No, Bones, because they had an itch to scratch."

                "I don't know what means" When Booth looked at her, she figured it out after a moment. "AAAhhhhh, ha ha ha. I understand." After a moment she did what she was famous for. "So were you mad at Angela until recently? She thought you were."

                He was used to her sudden changes of subject over the years. "No Bones, all is good now. Now, if you don't mind, we should get home and go relieve Max so we can get two children to sleep early tonight." He said as they walked out the door and into the street towards their SUV.

                "You want intercourse, don't you?"

                "Bones, I'm a newlywed…I always want sex."

                The couple continued to bicker as they walked towards their vehicle.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't see Angela going all up on Booth without a valid reason and I didn't Booth as 100% innocent. At least now in my eyes, they were both justified and both wrong. Hope you enjoyed my tangent.


End file.
